


Grooming Habits

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [37]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Other, and the grooming, like the snuggling, the joys of having a werecreature boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: his name is leaan he the best!he an cometare tryna restthe chores are donethey goin nowherhe cuddle closehe lik the hair





	Grooming Habits

   You absently tap on your phone, playing some sort of mindless game to pass the time. You're lounging on your bed, curled up on your side. Lea spoons you from behind, arm loosely wrapped around your waist. He dozes quietly, face pressed into your hair. All the chores are done, you've just eaten, and there aren't any errands that need doing. 

   Just a chill afternoon.

   You pout when your character dies. You'd been doing so well, too! You huff a sigh and gently toss your phone onto the bedside table.

   A nap sounds nice.

   You settle down and heave a deep sigh, closing your eyes. You drift off. Not quite asleep, not quite awake. You relax completely.

   Something warm and wet presses into your hair.

   Your eyes snap open.

   What... the fuck?

   The sensation repeats, deep in the hair at the top of your head. And again. And  _ again.  _

__  "Lea?" you ask, incredulous.

   "Hmm?" Lea hums,  _ still licking your head. _

__  "What the  _ fuck _ are you  _ doing?! _ "

   Lea stops. You tilt your head to look at him. The tip of his tongue is still sticking out of his mouth. He blinks, befuddled. 

   "I'm... grooming you?"

   "You're  _ licking my hair. _ "

   "So?" Lea leans forward and licks a broad stripe from your hairline and back. You make a noise of disgust in the back of your throat.

   "You're getting your  _ nastyass spit in my hair!" _ you squawk, and try to wiggle out of his grasp. Lea crawls on top of you and pins you down, going back to  _ licking your goddamn hair.  _

__  "It's fine," Lea huffs at you. "You'll look great when I'm done."

   "No I won't! I'll have your stinky drool in my hair!"

   "Shush. Grooming." Lea attacks your hair, and he  _ definitely _ changed his tongue because it's longer and rougher than a human tongue. It slicks your hair back and down. You squeal in the back of your throat and flail your legs. He rumbles and licks down one side of your head. You shriek when his tongue goes over your ear.

   "That's it!" you growl, and whip an arm around to dig your fingers into a sensitive spot in his ribs. Lea yelps and jerks back. You take the opportunity to scramble off the bed, taking your pillow with you. You stop some distance away, pillow raised over your shoulder like a bat. Lea slowly rises to a crouch, grinning. 

   "Ho, don't do it," you warn. Lea's grin widens, and he crouches lower, wiggling his shoulders like a cat about to pounce.

   "Oh my God!" you yell, and swing just as Lea springs.

   " _ WHOOMPH!" _ Lea grunts as your pillow makes contact with his face. He falls on his back, and you turn to bolt for the door, giggling hysterically. You hear Lea laugh as you run down the hall, and the door slams wide open as he gives chase. You don't dare look behind you as you dash into the kitchen. You slide under the dining table and pop up on the other side, still clutching your pillow weapon. Lea skids to a stop, bumping into the table.

   "C'mon, babe," Lea drawls, grinning with all of his teeth. "It's a  _ bonding activity. _ "

   "Nuh-uh, puppy, ain't happening!" you challenge, body tense. 

   Lea jinks to the left. You giggle and dance away from him. Lea lunges to the right. You outright laugh and skitter out of reach. The two of you shuffle around the table like this for a bit.

   Lea lunges under the table.

   You shriek and jump onto the table. You  _ know _ you felt his fingertips brush against your ankle. You scrabble across the wooden surface, looking back to see Lea stand up. 

   "Can't catch me, bro!" you crow, and sprint towards the living room. 

   "Oh just watch me!" Lea cackles, and you hear the telltale sounds of his claws scratching across the table as he leaps across the surface. You're giggling like a toddler as you take a sharp left, risking another glance. Lea is on all fours, and you catch a glimpse of sharp teeth and long claws on his hands. He yelps when he overshoots, claws scrabbling over the floorboards. That’ll be a  _ bitch  _ to fix. 

   You roll over the back of the couch, taking the trouble to rub your arm on as many pieces of furniture as possible, before you're off again. You also drop your pillow between an armchair and the corner of a wall, as a decoy. You quickly but quietly pad into a hallway, locating a storage cupboard. You slip in just as you hear Lea rush into the living room. You muffle your mouth with one hand as you carefully count his steps. If you're right, you can get by without being noticed, and hopefully find a better hiding spot.

   "You're  _ cheating~!" _ you hear Lea sing back in the living room. "Decoys are  _ cheating! _ " 

   You resist the urge snark a reply through sheer force of will. You are an  _ adult, _ goddammit. You are  _ not _ gonna taunt him. You slowly creep forward. You just gotta get around him, maybe hide under the desk, and maybe let him catch you after a bit more chasing.

   Something clinks behind you.

_ "OH FUCK!" _ you yelp, lunging forward. Something whistles past where your shoulders were.

   "Goddammit!" Lea swears behind you. You shriek a giggle and run down the hall, hearing Lea give chase. You pound down the hall, dodging around knicknacks and boxes. You know Lea is getting closer. You imagine you can feel his breath on your neck.

   You drop. Lea sails above you. He twists in the air to land on his feet, but you're already out of reach. You slam the door after you and keep running. Sure enough, the metallic creak of the door re-opening and the clicks of clawed toes.

   "Oh, suuuunshiiiine~" Lea croons. "Get back here~"

   "Never!" you screech. 

   You make it to the living room before you're caught. Lea tackles you into the couch from behind. You yelp, but thankfully he's timed it so you land on your side. He climbs on top of you pins you down with his entire body, and immediately gets back to grooming your hair. You grumble, ignoring the slight pricks of his claws on your arms. 

   "Fuck you," you huff into the couch. Lea rumbles in amusement.

   "Chill out," he laughs. "I'll help you wash your hair when I'm done."

   You consider it. If he keeps his claws, he'll scritch your scalp. You fuckin' love scritches. You may not be a were but some things transcend simple species boundaries.

   "Fiiine," you groan dramatically, going limp.

   "You know you love me," Lea chirps smugly, teeth digging into a tangle. He lightly scrapes his claws into your scalp. You melt immediately. 

   "You better pay up on the wash," you mock grumble.

   Lea laughs and kisses the nape of your neck, then starts grooming the soft bristles of your undercut.

   "I love you," he purrs.

   "Love you, too," you return, already relaxing into nap mode.

   You fall asleep to the best scalp massage you've ever had, even if your hair  _ does _ smell like dog spit until it gets washed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Grooming is a way that animals bond with each other, so of fucking course weres are gonna groom, too! Of course, this translates to licking your datemate's hair and getting doggy spit all over it, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Comet will get used to it eventually.


End file.
